Digimon: Neo Tamer Squad
by HeliX Sol
Summary: It all started with a letter. It was an invitation to a summer camp, one that will change my life forever. I'm Ethan Kellerman, and this is the story of how I became a digidestined.-Human-digimon transformation-I am the main character and the voice in my head is his older twin brother. Includes X-antibody digimon and my own OC digimon.
1. The Letter

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm GunHeliXmon and this is my first ever fanfic on Fanfiction, I'm so excited! Anyway, as you probably read in the summary, I am the main character, Ethan Kellerman A.K.A. Omni HeliX, funny how that name is similar to my username, but there is a reason for that and you will find out later on in the story, and my the voice in my head is my twin brother, Zac Kellerman, A.K.A. Virus Zodiac. Anyway, I hpoe you all love my story, especially long-time Digmon fans, because this story is a blast from the past, oh and when I'm done with this story, I will be writing a Power Rangers story, called Power Rangers: Red Quest, and now the moment you've all been waiting for, IT'S NEO TAMER TIME!**

 **Dsclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Digimon, if I did, seasons 1-6 all would have had X-Antibody Digimon.**

Chapter 1: The Letter

[Play Digi-Rap]

"Yaaaaaawn," I woke up one morning in the room I share with my twin brother Zac, who was still asleep because he used to be unable to sleep when he was stuck in my mindscape. "Hey, Z, wake up, Z." I shook him to wake him up, until he fell onto the floor.

*Groan*"Why did you wake me up, I was actually having a pleasant dream. Oh well, let's go get something to eat." And with that said we went to the kitchen and ate our usual breakfast, a package of pop-tarts each. "So Ethan, do you have any plans for the summer? I mean we can't just waste it playing video games all the time."

Oh yeah, I forgot that it was the first day of summer vacation, and Z and I didn't have anything to do. "I don't know Z, I..." I stopped when I noticed something on the kitchen island. "What's that?" I picked it up to get a better look at it, it was a letter, it was in a red envelope with a black flame pattern on it.

"It looks like a letter." Thank you twin obvious, what was strange was that the letter was addressed to the two of us, I decided to open it. When I opened it the letter had a strange golden ink and was written in old English text, which I knew how to read thanks to having typed in it before, it was n invitation of some sort.

"Dear Ethan and Zac,

You have been invited to the ... summer camp," the name was smudged. "Where you will be able to go on hikes, learn leadership skills," Pfft, as if we needed to learn leadership skills, we both had the leadership gene, "swim, practice martial arts, train in the use of various weapons, and master any talents or skills you may possess. We have already discussed this with your parents, and they have allowed you to join our camp, your younger brother Clayton has already arrived, and a bus will be arriving at 3:00 P.M. to pick you up if you wish to come, so in between the time you read this and then you may pack anything you may need for the three month time here at camp. We hope you enjoy your stay if you decide to arrive.

...,

Camp Director"

Again the name was smudged, but if Dad and Haley agreed and even allowed Clayton to go, it didn't matter. "Huh, a summer camp, and the activities sound awesome, let's go!" Z just stared at me as if I had grown wings and a horn, but he eventually shrugged and nodded.

"Alright then, let's go pack some clothes, our toothbrushes, some books, and our iPod's because the letter said we can work on our talents and skills and one of them is our gift with digital electronics, toothpaste, canteens, pj's, a sketchbook for you, my knives, and our DS cases."

So we went to our room to pack I put my blue suitcase on my bed while Z put his orange one on his bed, and packed all the things he listed and a few more, and changed out of our pajamas and into some regular clothes. My outfit consisted of a blue t-shirt that said "#1 Tamer" in gold letters on the front, a pair of army green cargo shorts with a matching cloth belt, a pair of white Nike Air tennis shoes, and a red unzipped jacket with a picture of the Crest of Courage engulfed in flames on the back and the Kanji for fire on the front of the left shoulder, while Z's consisted of an orange sleeveless shirt with a yellow eye with a slit pupil on the front, a pair of blue jeans and brown leather belt, a pair of black combat boots, and a black leather jacket that had "Dark Side of Fire" sewn into the back in silver letters. I completed my outfit with a pair of gold-colored goggles with red lenses, and Z with a pair of sunglasses that hid his blazing orange eyes from view. Side by side we looked like total opposites with our contrasting color schemes and differing hair lengths and shades, no person would ever be able to tell we used to share the same body, creepy stuff i know, but we really didn't want everyone to know that, only the people we trusted and our family who was around when we separated. My goggles were big enough to fit around my glasses while Z didn't need glasses because he hasn't worn out his eyes yet.

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around, we had finished several consecutive battles on our video game "Digimon All Star Rumble" which all ended up in ties due to how well we played video games and our extensive knowledge of Digimon, and were waiting for the bus after eating some ramen for lunch. The bus arrived at exactly 3 for a surprising reason I did not know.

"So this is the bus to the camp we'll be attending? Seems legit." I said after giving the yellow vehicle a one-over.

"Eh, I've seen a slingshot cooler than this hunk o' junk." Z said in his usual sarcastic voice.

We got on the bus and immediately noticed that other than us and the driver, there was not a single person on the bus, but we just pegged it as we were the only ones the driver was sent to pick up. "Well, let's go sit in the back of the bus and listen to music while looking out the window." I suggested to my semi-identical twin.

"Meh, whatever"

And with that we sat in the back of the bus and began what we would later find out was going to be the journey of a lifetime.

 **AN: And done! Phew, I finished the first chapter of my first story. I think this one was a little long but I don't know how many words it has to be to be considered long. Any-who, please R &R but no flames please, as I have said this my first story, and I would prefer constructive criticism, and yes this is a Digimon story, but the digimon will only appear in the third chapter, hopefully. And Z and I will turn into digimon sometime later, and Taichi Yagami, Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Damon, and Mikey Kudo will also appear. So that's chapter 1, GunHeliXmon out, see you later. Believe it!**


	2. Camp Server

**GunHeliXmon: Hey everybody, it's me, GunHeliXmon. Well, Chapter 1 got 24 views, 24, and 1 favorite! I'm so happy because after all, this is my first story, woohoo. Anyhow, this is chapter 2, we finally get to see the summer camp, Camp Server! Z and I get to see old friends and new ones, and we get the feeling we're being watched. But sadly, our time at Camp Server will be short-lived, because we're goin' to the Digital World! Alright! Okay Z, you know what to do.**

 **Zac/Zodiac: GunHeliXmon does not own Digimon in any way shape or form. I hated that bus ride, I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was on the floor in some kind of knot that not even the most flexible person in the world couldn't even FORCE their body to do, so yeah, IT SUUUUUUUCKED!**

 **Both: It's Neo Tamer Time!**

Chapter 2: Camp Server

All Right, Ready to go?  
I'm Ready. Ready? Let's go.  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up.  
Kick it up to the Big Screen.  
Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up.  
Kick it up to the Big Screen.  
Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up.  
Kick it up to the Big Screen.  
Digimon's making a Scene Their Kicking it up.  
Kick it up to the Big Screen.

So Digi-Dudes will Digi-Rule  
With Digi-Ability and Digi-Cool  
Save the World from a Digi-Disaster  
Attack from the Digital Master!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

Let's Wrap This Up  
Let's Wrap This Up  
The Digivolution will not be stopped  
Digimon Rule! Digimon Rock!  
Remember the Digi-Things I say!  
And Digis Save the Day.  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Let's Go! DIGIMON!

The bus ride to the mysterious summer camp finally ended, and I'll have to admit, Zac falling asleep and ending up in an obviously painful pretzel on the floor was hilarious, especially when he woke when the ride ended, the look on his face was a mix of confusion, curiosity, and rage. I couldn't stop laughing, my body refused to quit until we got to our destination.

"I hate you."

"I love ya too Z"

We stepped of the bus and got our first view of the establishment, and were we impressed, the sign was digital and read "Welcome to Camp Server" with an image of the man I guess founded the place, although he looked suspiciously familiar. We walked past the gate and straight to what was clearly the main building, it was the place with the most kids hanging around it, other than the bathroom, and decided to go and see what group we'd be placed under.

"Welcome to Camp Server. How may I be of assistance to you two newcomers?" the receptionist asked politely, she smelled a lot like lilies, which sent my sinuses into overdrive with how accurate the scent was.

"We're *ACHOO* Ethan and Zac *ACHOO* Kellerman, *SNIFFLE* and..."

"We're here to see were will be placed in the camp groups." Z had to finish my explanation due to my sneezing fit.

"Oh, yes, of course, well, the two of you will be placed into the Fire Dragon unit, and Ethan will be placed in the Courage cabin while Zac is in Kindness, all the units have cabins named after the 8 virtues of Camp Server, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Love, Sincerity, and Kindness, and only the special campers gain entry into the two special cabins, Miracles and Destiny. There are 10 units, Light, Darkness, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice, Metal, and Wood are the ones that all beginners are placed into based upon their affinities determined by the Elemental Personality Machine and when any camper proves themselves worthy, they will be chosen to go on a special hike filled with adventure, at first only eight campers, one from one of the eight virtues, will be allowed, and afterwards any campers who pass the Adventure Quiz, so far not one camper has been accepted. The two of you are candidates for the first Adventure Quiz, which will be held exactly three weeks from now, it will consist of challenges that test your virtues, and I must say, they are very tricky." That was a very long and very detailed description of how the camp worked, although I got the feeling there was more that she didn't say.

"Okay, Well at least we're going to be together, more or less," Z said with a sweatdrop.

"Mm-hm," I agreed holding my breath to keep myself from sneezing, on the verge of tears and red, making Z's sweatdrop even bigger.

"Well I think we'll be going to our unit to get settled into our cabins."

"Okay, you boys have a great day."

 _'This chick is crazy, I better get Ethan out of here before he passes out from lack of oxygen,'_ Z thought to himself. _'Why do I get the feeling someone's watching us?'_ He looked behind himself and found no one.

We made it to our unit without any mishaps, although we couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. We decided to go to the mess hall to eat dinner with all the other Fire Dragon's, I sat at the Courage table and Z sat at the Kindness table, although none of them understood why he was there due to the fact he just flat out ignored them and ate in total silence, which made them wonder how he was placed into Kindness when he didn't seem to be a very nice guy. The fact of it was, he was a good friend, not to mention my BBBFF, and never let his friends or anyone he cared about down, and would stand with them through any challenge. Yep, he was going to ace that Adventure Quiz.

 _'Hey, Ethan.'_ He asked me through the mental link we retained from inhabiting the same body.

 _'What is it Z?'_

 _'Did you also get the feeling we were being watched earlier?'_

 _'Yeah, although the presence didn't feel threatening.'_

 _'I thought the same thing, we should probably lay low until that "Adventure Quiz" thing.'_

 _'Okay, and try to be more friendly. Who knows, any one of these kids could pass the quiz.'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.'_

When the link was severed, I began to think about what I should do until I heard a voice I hadn't thought I'd hear over the summer except through phone calls.

"Ethan? Is that you?"

I turned around to see my girlfriend Dejah Rheinecker, she was wearing a yellow shirt with blue letters that spelled "LIGHTNING BEETLES" on the front, and she was wearing her usual blue jeans and blue tennis shoes, along with the aqua blue guitar necklace I gave during the school year. "Oh! Hi Dejah!" I greeted excitedly.

"I see you were placed with the Fire Dragons, they're one of the two strongest units."

"Really? Who's the other one?" I asked with the suspicion that I already knew the answer.

"The Light Wolves." _Wow_ , how _did I know_ that? I'll tell ya' how, this whole camp has references to my favorite show "Digimon: Digital Monsters" everywhere, so many that it's not even funny and cannot be a coincidence.

"Oh, cool," I said in mock surprise.

"Well, I have to get back to the Lightning Beetles. Oh, I almost forgot, I was placed in the _Love_ cabin."

That one threw me for a loop, I started chuckling nervously and blushing so hard I made the Champion level Kuwagamon look pale. and those things are really red!

"Oh, um, heh heh, is it always hot at this table? *GULP*."

"Oh stop acting like that! I'm only teasing you, although I did get placed there." And with that she walked back to her table.

After that incident everyone at the Courage table started elbowing me and congratulating me, saying they were impressed that I was so close to a member of the Love cabin in any unit, and a _girl_ for that matter!

After dinner, we all returned to our units and settled into the cabins, the Courage _boys_ were extremely rowdy. But once they calmed down, some of them noticed my video games, and challenged me to a few competitions which varied depending on the game, and I accepted all challenges, and whooped all their butts, figuratively. As soon as they figured out they weren't going to win, they decided to just watch the master at work, and I became the most popular kid in the Courage cabin, and in turn, the entire Fire unit, because the Courage cabin was the most respected in the Fire unit, they're the ones who actually become members of the Fire Dragon competition team, which made me a jock in this group, and I'm a total nerd! For those of you who wonder how I was placed in the competitive Courage group, it is because I can conquer my fears, am highly competitive at times, and I hardly ever back down, things would have to be extremely difficult to get me to quit, and even then I might keep going, so all in all, I'm the elite of the elites.

After my rise to stardom, we all went to bed for lights out, and I didn't have a single dream. The next day, along with every other day, I participated in all the activities I found interest in, like everyone else, but unlike everyone else, I excelled in all of my activities along with Z, although we were't even trying, everything was easy due to every one we went up against was a total novice.

It went on like that for three months, and when the Adventure Quiz came around, Z, my friends Hunter Stowers, Phillip Henseler, Mark Smith, Krystion Wright, Liam Oliver, and Dejah all passed with some difficulty, none for Z. Then it was my turn, and it was the most grueling thing I had to go through.

 **GunHeliXmon: Phew, chapter two done. This one is a little longer than the last one but it's still early on in the story, in Chapter 3: The Test, my test will be detailed and I will pass, and after the test we go to the Digital World. The partners for team alpha will be introduced as well. Again please R &R, flames will be fed to Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. I will also be starting a Pokemon and Ben 10 crossover based off a Digimon and Ben 10 crossover I read called Davis 10, it will be called Ash 10, because Ash Ketchum will get an Omnitrix that turns him into Pokemon. I'll also write a Naruto sub-crossover with Sonic and the Black Knight, called Shinobi Knights of the Round Table, in which Naruto finds Caliburn after he steals the forbidden scroll and becomes a knight and reforms the knights of the round table with the descendents of Lancelot, Percival, Gawain, Galahad, and Lamorak, along with several people who are skilled with swords. GunHeliXmon out, see you later. Believe it!**


End file.
